Becoming a Park Ranger
by kikkie
Summary: 17 is starting his life...after somewhat being kicked out of Kame's house by Krillin. Now, he must protect endanger animals, keep the forest healthy and try to impress the girl of his dreams, Xala. Sound's easy? No, not when the red ribbon army is on his trail and Xala is hiding something. Rated M for future lemons and dark comedy. Parings 17xOC and 18xKrillin.
1. Chapter 1

"A park ranger?"

The black-haired young man asked the bald small man in front of him. He was currently sitting on a purple couch with a magazine in his hand when the man approached him.

"Yea, a park ranger! You know, live in the woods for months, protect the wildlife and tree's and...not destroy anything. Doesn't that sound nice 17?" The man said.

"And you lost me Krillin." 17 responded.

"17, I have to say...I am sort of worried about you." Krillin said. "See, I know you turned good and all but I am a bit worried that you being bored might turn you evil again."

"That won't happen."

"You burnt Kame's roof because you wanted to see if it was fireproof!" Krillin shouted as he points to the roofless roof they sat under. 17 nods his head before setting down his magazine.

"Let's say I do become a ranger, how would that benefit me?" 17 asked.

"You can legally beat the living shit out of people." Krillin said.

"I'm in, where do I sign up." 17 said with a smile on his face. Krillin mentally cheers himself before descending into the air. 17 follow's soon after. The two made their way to the city where to Krillin led 17 into a wooden building with huge men in brown clothes. All the men wore brown shorts that went to their knee's and brown button shirts that went to their necks. 17's eyes widen in shock at what he saw, and it wasn't the men.

"Who is that?" 17 asked before pointing at a blonde female with blue eyes and a large chest. She was dressed like the men, expect her top was tight fitting on her that showed her cleavage.

"Oh, That's Xandia! She's in section 12. She's one of the ranger's in the park and-I'mma go talk to her." 17 said, cutting Krillin off mid-sentence. He lifts his body into the air a bit, but was stopped when Krillin pulled him down to the ground.

"Dude! No power's!" Krillin whispered-shouted.

"Why not, chicks love guy's that can fly."

"She' married."

"Not for long." 17 said.

"Dude, forget it! Beside's, 18 and I already have a section forest for you." Krillin said as he pulls some paper's from his back pocket. 17 left eyebrow raises a little as Krillin hands him these paper.

"Congratulation's Lapis Android..." 17 read before looking down at Krillin. "So let me get this straight, you not only gave me a shitty last name. But you also sign me into the program, took my academic test and is now sending me off to an unknown island?"

"Yep."

"Why I might ask." 17 asked. His voice didn't sound calm, it sounded...like he was going to go on a rampage.

"Well 17..." Krillin started. "Don't get mad...but 18 pregnant."

"What?" 17 asked.

"Your sister is pregnant, 3 weeks actually." Krillin said.

"Who's the father?" 17 asked.

"REALLY!?" Krillin shouted, making the taller male chuckle.

"Shut-it short stuff, I know you're the daddy." 17 said. "But that still doesn't explain why you are shipping me off."

"Recently 18 started to have stomach pains so I had Bulma check her out. It turns out her body is capable of having kids, but the chance of having a healthy baby is not that high because of some of the the...mecanical parts. When she is stressed, those parts release a chemical in her body that changes her and prepare's her for battle stuff."

"Get to the point." 17 said.

"Those chemicals are bad for the baby and you make her release those chemicals!"

"I do not?"

"Remember the thong incident?" Krillin asked. 17 looks to the ground in shame, how he swung a two-year-old Trunks out the window with a thong was beyond his knowledge.

"That was an accident." 17 said.

"All of our cars's being run through buildings." Krillin said.

"Hey, you're the cop that left his garage keys, how was I suppose to remain calm when I saw all those cars."

"Okay, how about this..." Krillin started. "If you don't go, Bulma will unleash a Capsule Corp made CELL on you."

It didn't take long for 17 to wave goodbye to Krillin before heading towards the front desk. Krillin was smiling ear to ear to himself.

"Ha! He's going to burn that forest to the ground quicker than his mind can process a solution to explain what happened."


	2. Chapter 2

This is such a waste of my time." 17 thought as he stares out the window. Not only was he wearing a brown ranger uniform that made him look like a rock, he was now about to be dropped on an island with no basic skills of survival or even how to do his job what so ever. So when the Park Ranger's dropped him off in front of an old looking cabin, he wanted to scream his head off. The men gave him a black bag filled with books, instructions, a gun, and keys to his new home for the next 9 months. Tired and annoyed, he waves goodbye to the men before entering his new home. To his surprise, it was actually clean and nice looking. The inside looked like a living room, with a yellow colored couch by one of the windows, a table on the other side from the couch that had books, a phone, and other items on it. On the right-hand side of the room was the kitchen, built with a stove and a sink. The fridge was a silver metal fridge that was filled with a variate of food that could last a month.

 _ **RING-RING**_

17's head quickly turns in haste to the table. The phone on the wooden furniture was ringing so loud that the birds in a nearby tree flew away in annoyance. In haste, he walks over to the phone and picks it up but remains quiet.

"Hello?" A voice spoke. It seemed to have been a woman's voice. "Is anyone there?"

"Who is this?" 17 asked.

"Your mentor, Xala! I am in your packet!" She spoke.

"Oh..." 17 responded.

"Is this Lapis Android? Also known as 17, has a twin sister named Lazuli and a brother in law named Krillin, who is one of the cities finest police officer's."

"He's a bit of a gloater in real life." 17 responded, a second later he heard a giggle.

"You come highly recommended my friend, Bulma Brief's did your letter of registration. To be friend's with the Brief's is amazing."

"Yea, I know her husband well." 17 said with a smirk on his face. "We use to be...fighting buddies."

"Sound's fun." Xala said. "So, I have to give you the run down. So Imma need you to pull out your guide to survive booklet and head outside!" She says in a chirpy mood, it was somewhat annoying to 17. But he did as told and went into the black sack that was given to him. Dumping it on the table, he see's a yellow book wrapped in plastic. Tearing the plastic off, he adjusts the phone to his ear while holding it up with his shoulder.

"Book is in hand." He said.

"Great, now turn to page 275." She asked. 17 does as told and turns the pages to what appeared to be a removable map.

"Found the map?"

"Yes."

"Good, now rip it out and follow my words as I lead down a trail of wonder."

"Do I have too?" 17 asked.

"Wanna keep this job?"

"Good point." 17 responded before hanging up the phone and throwing it on the table. He opens the map of the island and begins to scan it with what little technology he had in his brain. A minute later the phone rang, making 17 picks up to say:

"Yes?" He asked.

"Ready now sourpuss." Xala asked.

"Yea, yea..."


End file.
